A Hero Comes Home
by randomle26
Summary: SNK/KNK crossover ONE SHOT with Rivamika as parents and Nase siblings as children


**AN: Here's a small KNK/SNK one shot I thought I'd try… Hope you all like it**

**Song Title Inspiration: **_**A HERO COMES HOME**_** by Idina Menzel**

* * *

_Signs of a saviour __  
__Like fire on the water __  
__It's what we prayed for __  
__One of our own_

* * *

Effortlessly, Mitsuki kicked her older brother Hiroomi and pinned him against the ground.

Corporal Levi made a scoffing noise behind his closed mouth as he crossed his arms over his toned chest. "Enough, brats," he commanded in the ever-so popular deadpan. No one really knew what caught his attention in monitoring the squad instead of the chief instructor; he usually had something better to do.

Mitsuki and Hiroomi stood in front of the superior and bowed, deciding to wait for instructions before facing him.

"Everyone please leave," Levi stared down the older boy, "You, stay put." Without question, the rest of the squad exited leaving the Corporal with the cadet. Mitsuki hesitantly left her brother's side but decided it was better to leave, not knowing if she wanted to face the wrath of the superior.

Standing with a stern expression, Levi said, "This is the second time your sister has defeated you. Explain."

Hiroomi looked up at him, "ごめんなさい (I'm sorry)."

"I didn't ask for an apology," Levi said, "I asked for an explanation."

Tugging at his scarf, Hiroomi said, "I don't know. I've been working with Hanji and I've been trying to – "

"You have been in the squad longer then Mitsuki has. You told me you wanted to be in the corps to help save the humans from the Titans. If you do not focus you will get yourself killed. Work harder," the Corporal lectured and left the boy alone.

"はい (Hai)," Hiroomi muttered at the floor.

* * *

Before deciding to unite in holy matrimony, some couples they take a step forward by moving in together so they're forced to live which each other (to see if they really want to be with this person every day).

Considering Levi and Mikasa wasn't like any normal couple. Levi's advanced step – similar to the moving in – was giving Mikasa a spare key to his office.

Sometimes he regrets that he did that – especially now that he sees Mikasa sitting in his chair with her dirty boots on his desk.

"Ackerman, is there a reason why you're stupid boots are on my desk?" he said, trying to ignore the particles cascading from the soles of her shoes.

Mikasa played with the cravat around her neck (that was actually the gift for her birthday during one of the years they were married – it took her a while to ditch Eren's scarf and start wearing it) and purposefully kicked her foot against the desk, "This is your punishment."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, "And what exactly did I do, brat?"

She glared into his excitingly grey eyes and said, "You were too harsh on Hiroomi," she kicked her foot against the desk again, "I told you to go easy on our children." (1)

He leaned against his desk, "He needs to understand that I'm not going to be easy on him just because he's my son."

Mikasa nearly laughed at her husband, "I think he gets that – I think we _all_ get that." She stood from his chair and walked around to meet him. "He's still in the top ranking for his squad. Why do you keep pushing him? He's doing the best he can, especially since he's spending the rest of his free time working on controlling his powers."

"Well the brat can do better," Levi muttered at the floor.

Sitting next to him, Mikasa said, "He's not going to get himself killed, shorty, he knows to be careful."

"That's not why – " Levi was cut off by her thick glare. He released a small sigh, refusing to admit she was right with his words.

Mikasa said, "We have three wonderful children with both of our traits: they have my determination, my skills, and my oriental features; and you gave them your shortness."

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned closer to Mikasa, preparing to –

"Corporal!" called the intruder who burst through the door.

"What?" Levi harshly hissed at the cadet.

"I… um… your…uh… your daughter is on her way home."

* * *

Izumi Ackerman (2) sat proudly on her white stallion, not showing audience cheering around her how completely grateful she was to be home. After leading her squad towards Wall Rose. Once her team tied up their horses and dispersing towards their family and friends, Izumi caught eye of her siblings.

"おねえさま(onee-sama)," Mitsuki said as she hugged Izumi, "I'm glad you're back."

Pulling Hiroomi into their embrace, Izumi hugged her siblings, completely grateful at returning home to her family.

"Where are mother and father?" Izumi asked, not noticing Hiroomi flinching.

"If you can't see us, then I question your skills as a leader," Levi said from behind, "You must be aware of your surroundings, brat."

Hiroomi and Mitsuki released Izumi, allowing the oldest sibling to embrace her mother. Yes Mikasa and Levi were two of the most stoic or emotionally closeted people ever, but even they smiled at the return of their oldest child.

Mikasa murmured against the top of her head, "I'm happy you're back."

Izumi saw her father behind Mikasa's shoulder, standing with a blank expression.

"Don't touch me unless you plan on showering soon," Levi muttered.

Unlike her younger siblings, the oldest Ackerman child wasn't one to be easily swayed by her father's slightly sociopathic personality. She wrapped her arms around his stiff form, "I missed you too," she said whilst nuzzling her nose against him. She felt him awkwardly pat the back of her cloak. (3)

"I wasn't joking at being clean," Levi said in deadpan, "Commander Erwin said he wanted to speak with you. He's going to start thinking your mother's having an affair with Jaeger if you look like a pile of mud." To Izumi, that sounded like his way of saying he wanted people to know she was _his_ daughter.

As Levi and Mikasa left, Izumi smiled at her siblings and put her arms around her two siblings. "How have you two been?" she said.

Blurting loudly, Mitsuki said, "Hiroomi got yelled at."

"Mitsuki!" Hiroomi scolded, ignoring Izumi's gaze.

"何があったのか (nani ga atta no ka)?" Izumi said with a suspicious eye.

Huffing reluctantly, Hiroomi said, "Father got mad at me, again."

"About?" Izumi edged.

"Combat," he answered, "He keeps yelling at me for not beating Mitsuki. I've been working on my powers at the same time."

Izumi couldn't help but look at her brother endearingly, remembering how she told her mother the same thing when she first began training.

"Dad has a weird way of expressing his concern. If he could express himself like a normal human being, he wouldn't be calling us 'brat' all the time," Izumi said, "He just wants you to do your best. Being the best at combat means you have less chance of having a Titan eat you."

Hiroomi looked up hopefully at his older sibling, "You think so?"

Smirking, she answered, "Trust me, Hiroomi. I went through the same thing you're going through when I began joining the corps. Just remember that when he's saying 'stop leaking your blood and seat on my clean floor' he really means 'get up so you can fight better and survive the Titans'."

"ありがとうございます (arigatou gozaimasu)," Hiroomi said.

"Believe me, he _is_ proud of you, he just has a weird way of expressing it," Izumi said.

Mikasa noticed her children embracing each other in a small hug, trying to halt the smile creeping its way on her face.

Knowing the job both Levi and Mikasa had, there was no guarantee that the two would be able to grow old to see her children grow old.

So she was going to keep this moment enclosed in her mind for a long time.

* * *

_Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness  
He finds the will to fight_

There's no surrender  
Always remember  
It doesn't end here  
We're not alone 

* * *

**There you go!**

**(1) (2) I know that their last name is Nase and but they are the kids of the Ackermans**

**(3) I know Izumi sounded OOC but I was writing her somewhat like how she was in the Mini Theater – her personality before she became all serious and stoic**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
